Never Let You Go
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: The unthinkable happens and Rodney is the only one that can save John. The real question is... can he keep holding on? [COMPLETE]


bTitle: Never Let You Go/b  
>bAuthor: Chimera Dragonb (this will be stripped out until the reveals)  
>bGenre: ActionAdventure/b  
>bPrompt: Keep Holding Onb  
>bWord Count: 3675b  
>bRating: Tb  
>bWarnings: None b  
>bSummary: The unthinkable happens and Rodney is the only one that can save John. The real question is... can he keep holding on?b  
>bNotes: My beat can be a little slow to get back to me, so all mistakes are mine. This is my first time writing for a prompt. No real spoilers.b (if any)

"Noooo!" Rodney screamed as he reached out into the emptiness just over the cliff-face he had thrown his body onto the ground with his arm outstretched.

He watched as John fell, hand reaching up to try and catch Rodney's and stop his fall.

Several hours earlier...

"Another boring mission, to another dirt ball of a planet with no signs of a ZedPM. And why are we here? Because..." Rodney groused as he looked at the life-gins detector again. He was tired, and hot, and didn't want to keep going onward. He wanted to go back to Atlantis and work in his lab. He looked up for a moment and sighed, seeing nothing but dirt and a few sparse trees.

Trees that Sheppard was making them walk to.

Rodney really hated trees right then. John said there could be civilization in the distance.

Rodney had argued the point of taking the Jumper to check the planet.

John had vetoed him.

So they were walking the several miles to … nothing valuable in Rodney's opinion.

"You going to keep huffing like that, McKay? Or are you going to try and take this as a break since we haven't been attacked yet?" John asked, smiling back at Rodney with all of his winning charm behind it. He did it for two reasons. One. He wanted Rodney to calm down and take this trip as a good thing. Two. He loved getting on Rodney's nerves.

"I'm sure you're having a great time, Colonel, but I'm hot, tired and ready to go back when ever you want to let us get of this forsaken dust ball," Rodney sniped back. He groused and looked at the readings again; sighing when there was still no change, and kept up with the rest of the group.

"Now, now, Doctor McKay, you have to expand your horizons. You have to be willing to experience something new once in a while. Why don't you just take this for what it is? Nothing. A day off," John replied. He looked back and saw that Teyla was looking around for any signs of life in their surroundings, when he looked ahead he saw the distinctive shape of Ronon coming back towards them.

"Look, Ronon's on his way back. Maybe he can tell us if it's worth our time to walk all the way to that stand of trees. How about this? If he says there's nothing there, then we'll head back and you can hold up in your lab. But! If he says there's something there, you have to quit complaining about it until after we've left. Got it?" John asked as he held out his hand for Rodney to shake on the agreement.

"Fine," Rodney replied and gripped John's hand a little too firmly. As one they turned to greet the former Runner as he approached them.

"Hey, Ronon. What's the verdict?" John asked, looking at the long haired man.

"There's a small city, partly underground. Not sure if they have anything McKay will be interested in, but we should take a look. They've got an abundance of food and seemed friendly enough from a distance. I came back once I saw there were people," Ronon replied.

Rodney huffed but said nothing.

"Okay, then let's go meet the locals," John said, and he gave Rodney a shit-eating-grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go meet the locals who likely have no ZedPM but food. Hopefully nothing will actually poison me on this trip," Rodney snarked. He checked his readings again and with no new changed. "I don't see any energy signatures, but... whatever..."

"McKay seems to be in an odd mood, what happened while I was gone?" Ronon asked John in a low voice.

"Nothing, he said it would be a waste of time to walk out there. I made a wager with him and he has to try to not complain until we leave the village," John said with a smirk.

"It's more of a city than a village," Ronon replied.

"Okay, we're off to the city then," John relied.

"Yay," Rodney commented dryly. "That sooner we get there, the sooner we can head back to civilization"

"I thought you said he had to be nice," Ronon asked John.

"He is being nice."

"Humph," Rodney huffed.

Thirty-minutes later...

"Hello strangers! Welcome to our humble City of Allona. I am the Provencetor, Earling. How can we help you? And may I ask what business you have in our City?" a kindly looking older man greeted the team. He had wispy white and gray hair that was being held back by a leather cord at the base of his neck, he wore long flowing brown and white robes with a blue sash tied around his middle.

"We have come through the Ring of the Ancestors to seek out new trade partners and allies," Teyla said with a beatific smile. She inclined her head slightly in greeting.

"Yeah, what she said," John added. He gave the man his winning harmless smile.

"We welcome you, but did you say you have come through the Ring of the Ancestors? I am not familiar with that phrase. Come, we shall talk and you can tell us about your ring and where you hail from. We love to have visitors, you would not be objectionable to company, would you?"

"Why not?" John asked. "The more the merrier."

"As long as there's something to drink," Rodney added. "I'd be happy with water at this point."

"We have plenty to eat and drink. It is our way to greet strangers from other lands to drink and dine with us. Many will be attending and I apologize if you will be asked the same questions more than once. We don't get visitors very often. The Cullings have kept many in their cities," Earling said. "This way, this way." He gestured grandly to a building in the center of town.

Upon closer inspection of the buildings that were above ground, many seemed to be falling down, but well maintained.

"I'm curious about the buildings we see..." John started.

"Ah yes, the mask of the City. I shall tell you story of the Masking over food. You look tired," Earling said with a smile on his face. His eyes were distant for a few moments before he shook himself. "We are almost there. And you have come at a perfect time. It is nearly time for the midday meal."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Rodney said, trying to sound cheerful. He gave John a look and followed with the rest of the group.

"I am glad that it makes you happy dear travelers," Earling replied with a smile and a nod to himself.

"I'm just curious, do any of your foods taste sour and sweet?" Rodney asked, having long ago figured out that asking about citrus usually got dumbfounded looks.

"The citrus fruits? Yes we do. Did you want one?"

"No!" Rodney replied quickly. "I'm sorry, I mean I can't have them. Can you point out which foods or drink have them so I can avoid them?"

"It would be my pleasure to help you, tell me," Earling said as they sat down at a simple but well stocked table. "What is that device in your hands that you keep looking at?"

"This?" Rodney asked as he held up the sensor. "It looks for power sources and life signs."

"Fascinating From where do you hail? We have not heard of such things in our City."

"From a place very far away," John interrupted. "So, you were going to tell us about the buildings outside. For something that looks so much like ruins, it looks really well maintained."

"Ah, you wish to know about the Masking. Centuries ago, our ancestors came to this land and built a great city. They hoped to removed themselves from the threat of the Wraith and bode that none should leave our world through the Great Ring. They build this City in all of her glory. And then the Wraith came. They shot at the buildings and knocked many of them down before taking many of our people. Those that remained realized those underground had been safe from the threat. So, they rebuilt underground. There are only a few places that have workings above ground. We mask our presence from the Wraith, the old and frail that wish to leave this world will sometimes wander the roads above when the Wraith come to hide the rest of us. But they only do so of their own free will, we do not encourage them to go above. In fact, during Cullings, we tell our children to hide from the Wraith and pray to the Ancestors to keep us safe and hidden. It is not easy, but we do what we can. We hide our crops from view by growing them in the forest and keep all of our buildings under the earth. It has worked for generations, and we have flourished. We are working on new and interesting kinds of medicine and how to grow our plants under the ground. But it is hard, many need sunlight to grow. We will not give up."

"Wow, that's fascinating," John said, sounding appropriately impressed.

"You look as though your people hide from the Wraith well. Look at your weapons, we don't make such things. They bring unwanted attention, we work on keeping the Masking safe to work around, and how to allow our people to avoid suffering from disease."

"That is all a leader and a people can do when faced with the threat of the Wraith," Teyla said gently.

"Let us not talk of such things now, we should eat! If you are interested in power, Doctor McKay, then we have something to show you after the meal is through. Now, these foods should be safe for you..."

Later on the outskirts of town...

"It's a cliff," Rodney whispered to John. Ronon and Teyla had gone off to see what kinds of produce this planet had and Teyla had been given some medicines to look for from Carson to see how they could help other worlds develop their medicine.

"Yes, but somewhere along this ancient ridge is a cave that leads to the Wonders of the Ancestors," Earling replied with a brilliant smile.

"The Ancestors, you mean the Ancients? From Atlantis?" Rodney asked, finally getting excited at the prospect. He pulled out his equipment and checked for readings again.

"Yes, I believe that is what the City of the Ancestors was called. They had no need for a Masking like our City has, they could hide below the very oceans, or simply reflect the attacks of their enemies."

"Yes they could," Rodney agreed as he found something and started walking towards it. He was oblivious to his closeness to the edge of the cliff. "We should have brought a Jumper, they have better scanners than this.. well, at least they'd have better range. It's gotta be close by, I just have to calculate."

"Woah, Rodney, you gotta be more careful," John admonished as he reached out and jerked the scientist back from the edge. "You nearly walked off there."

"No I didn't. I'm not that oblivious," Rodney snarked as he looked at the edge.

"I would not venture so close to the edge of the chasm. We have lost many to the shifting earth and unstable rocks," Earling called out to them.

"I'm sure we'll be okay," John called back. "Come on, Rodney. We can head back to Atlantis and grab a Jumper and be able to fly in the canyon."

"Yeah, okay," Rodney agreed as he turned to John.

Just in time for the earthquake to strike.

It wasn't big by any means. But it was enough to knock John off his feet and over the edge of the cliff. He threw himself on the ground to gain his balance and cried out. "Noooo!" As he reached out into the emptiness just over the cliff-face with his arm outstretched. He watched as John fell, hand reaching up to try and catch Rodney's and stop his fall.

And apparently it was their almost lucky day.

Rodney felt John's hand in his and held on tight, scrabbling for purchase as the weight of the other man nearly pulled him over the edge as well. He winced as the strain pulled on his shoulder but he refused to let go.

"You are not going to fall," Rodney said fiercely. He readjusted his grip carefully, making sure his fingers were looped behind John's wrist. "Hold on."

John winced as the sudden stop pulled on his own shoulder, but that was overshadowed by the sheer relief at the fact he wasn't falling.

He was going to make it.

"See? We're good," Rodney commented, face a little red from the strain. He adjusted his body to see if he had any leverage to pull the other man up with.

There was nothing.

"So, what's the plan?" John asked, trying to sound casual as he carefully reached up and wrapped his other hand around Rodney's, feeling almost safe knowing the scientist had a hold of him. The other man had the look of single-minded determination that was usually reserved for Wraith attacks and imminent death.

"Well, I figure," Rodney began as he tried to look over his shoulder to see where Earling was, but couldn't see much. "We call for help. Or... I can try to pull you up. If you think the side isn't going to give way."

"Call for help. I don't trust this ridge," John replied as he carefully let go with one hand and tapped his radio. "Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and I need your help out by the cliffs. Ask Earling if you see him where we are."

"We'll be right there, Sheppard," Ronon's gruff voice came over the radio.

"Well, that's a good sign," Rodney said. He reached forward with his other hand and offered it to John, trying to help balance the weight out.

"Are you going to be okay?" John asked.

"I'm fine. You forget, geeks are used to carrying heavy equipment around. Monitors, computers, servers, we can hold our own. Not to mention the conditioning treatment you and Ronon... and Teyla have been putting me through," Rodney said with a bit of laughter in his voice and a fond smile.

"Yeah, I did forget about that."

"Well, you should never underestimate the science staff. Well, except for Kavanugh. He's an idiot."

"How long do you think it's going to take them?"

"Your friends, I can see them in the distance," Earling called suddenly, sounding as though he was standing in the same place he had been before. "I will run to catch up with them and show them where you are. I fear I can not help beyond that."

"It's fine," John called. "We'll be okay."

"Yeah, go!" Rodney called.

There were a few tense minutes of silence.

"So, see any good movies lately?" Rodney asked suddenly.

"What?" John asked with a cutely confused look on his face.

"You heard me. My arms feel like they want to fall off. I need a distraction. I don't doubt that you do too. So? Answer the question."

"Um, we live on Atlantis, we don't get many movies."

"Oh, you poor misguided soul," Rodney lamented. "You have no idea the things that can be stored for data bursts do you? Sam; that wonderful woman, used the technology we developed to send messages home during that Wraith attack when we were cut off to start sending us movies with the regular transmissions we get from Daedalus. So, you didn't know? All you had to do was ask!"

"I have a feeling there's a few things I missed."

"Yeah, okay. You never noticed a file on the server labeled 'Junk Mail'? That's code for 'things we aren't supposed to take the time to send you' from the SGC," Rodney laughed a little.

"I was always curious. But Lorne does most of my paperwork so I'm not on often enough to check."

"You poor fool. What do you want to watch when we get back?"

"What do you have?"

"An entire server dedicated to every movie ever produced that's not a porn. There are a few porn, but I'm not watching those with you. That would be.. awkward. I haven't watched any of them. I saw the titles. They're in a file labeled DO NOT WATCH. Which is funny if you ask me."

"Every movie?"

"Did I mention the compression technology we used to send messages?"

"Right. Sure, we'll watch something when we get back."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I'm hanging off a cliff!"

"Cliffhanger it is," Rodney said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"You are so.. weird," John sighed.

"I'm a genius, it's called a quirk."

"Whatever."

"There they are!" came Ronon's distance rumbling shout and John and Rodney both breathed a sigh of relief.

Ten seconds too soon.

There was another earthquake and the ledge gave out sending Rodney and John tumbling. Rodney released John's with his right hand and scrabbled for anything that might stop their fall. His hand encountered a metal outcropping and the grabbed on for dear life, feeling a sickening pop from his shoulders.

"Son of a bitch," Rodney cried, tightening his hold.

"What was that sound?" John demanded.

"They went over the edge!" Teyla's usually calm voice held panic and disbelief.

"I think I dislocated something," Rodney admitted, face twisted with pain. He couldn't feel his left hand, but knew John was still holding on because he wasn't going to let go, the pain be damned.

"Rodney..." John groaned.

"No. I'm never going to let you go," Rodney replied harshly. "Not until help gets here. You're not dying on my watch."

"Thank you, Rodney."

"Yeah, well, it's your turn next," Rodney replied quietly. His whole body was starting to shake from the strain and the pain in his shoulder was intensifying.

"McKay? Sheppard!" Ronon's voice called over the cliff side.

"We're still here, throw a rope!" John called.

Suddenly a length of rope dropped down next to them, but too far away to grab.

"Just our luck," Rodney groaned, face reddening from the strain.

"To the left!" John called and the rope moved in range of his grasping hand. "Can you hold on?" John asked quietly, voice serious.

"I … I don't know," Rodney replied.

"Can you pull us both up together?" John called.

"Yes, we have several of the villagers here to help," Teyla called. "Secure yourselves and let us know when to pull."

"You're going to have to do it," Rodney panted. "I don't think I've got much left."

"You're gonna be fine," John insisted. He carefully started wrapping the rope around Rodney; one-handed, into a climber's seat before doing the same for himself. "We're good! Pull!"

John and Rodney heard the strain of the people above them, pulling together and they both started moving. Rodney's hand on the metal when limp as he no longer needed to hold on. He let his head sink down to his chest as they were pulled to safety.

"I want a vacation," Rodney mumbled.

"We both do," John agreed with a laugh.

"We have you," Teyla announced as Rodney was pulled up over the edge. "We will get you back to Atlantis."

"I need pain killers," Rodney said weakly, but did his best to give Teyla a comforting smile. "Get John. I wanna go home."

"We will have the Colonel up in just a few moments."

"Good," Rodney mumbled into the dirt, but he felt a tug on his arm a moment later.

"Rodney you have to let go, John is back up here with us. We need to get you both back to Atlantis now. You will have to let go of his hand," Teyla said softly.

Rodney looked down at his hand and saw they he did; indeed, still have a firm grip on John's hand. He gave a little half-laugh and tried to pry his fingers open. "I can't. My hand, I can't really feel it."

"It's okay, Rodney," John said with a smile in his eyes. "You did it. We're both safe 'cause of you. Now let's go home."

Rodney smiled as his hand released the grip.

Home was where his team was.

Home was where John was.

Home was safe.

John was safe.

Rodney smiled and let the blackness of unconsciousness take him, secure in the knowledge that his home, his family ... that John would take care of him.

End


End file.
